Birds of a Feather
by Straybirds' Whisper
Summary: The Titans have great lives. But when their leader disappears late one night, what are they supposed to do? With no trace of him after 5 long years, they are all but ready to give him up for dead. But news comes to them that, in the dark alleys in Gotham, a Bird has taken to the skies... AU OC story, but please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

The Titans were doing great. Crime was manageable, and there were no complications at the Tower. Or, none that four of the five Titans knew of. Unknown to them, something was happening in one of the rooms at the back of Titans Tower. The one no one was ever allowed in. The one that someone was crying in.

* * *

_The back room_

Sparrow stared at the computer screen, tears blurring his vision until he couldn't make out the words on the Email anymore. Not that it mattered. He already knew what it said. Batman, his mentor and father figure, was dead. He hadn't really thought about it when he hadn't heard from him in the past few days, but he should've. Only now it was too late, far too late. Alfred had emailed him the evening before last, but the others had wanted to watch a movie. He thought it had been from Bruce. He thought it could wait. But this couldn't, not this.

'Richard,

I know you won't have heard yet, but Bruce has been killed. The funeral will be in three days time. I hope you can make it.

I would love to have you back, and people will start to notice HIS absence soon, so Gotham will need someone, and as odd as it sounds, I would sleep better if I knew it was you.

There is also something else you should come back for, but if your friends and city need you more, I understand.

Alfred'

Wiping the tears off of his face, Sparrow took one last look at the Email. The funeral would be tomorrow. He had to go. He had to be there, and Alfred was right. Gotham would need a hero with Batman gone. The only problem would be the other Titans.

The Teen Titans thought they had gotten to know him. They thought they knew more about him than anyone else in the world. But they were wrong. They knew nothing, only the name he had taken on to hide behind, like the bird he was named after hid in the trees, behind the brightly coloured leaves and branches. They didn't know anything about him, and never would. He knew he would never tell them his real name, his past, the people he knew before them, where he had lived before he appeared in Jump City, just before the alien invasion that had brought them together and formed the Teen Titans.

If he was honest, he had been looking forward to giving Jump City its own heroes. That had been the reason he had gone to JC. Bruce had told him about the rise of crime, and had given him the assignment of looking for someone to look after the city. That was all it really was, an assignment. Then Bruce had said to stay, get them set up properly and sort them out with a leader before coming home. He had sorted everything out, but the Titans still looked at him as the leader. He had been getting Cyborg to step up and take his place, but convincing him that he was good at the job was difficult.

Sparrow turned away from the computer and pulled the backpack out from under the bed. He quickly started shoving all his clothes, laptop and other possessions into it. He was about to pull it up onto his shoulders, when he caught sight of himself in the mirror by the door. He looked kind of…sick. His face was pale, even more than normal, with slightly crumpled, light coloured clothes of light and dark grey with pale brown. Dumping the bag on the ground, he quietly pulled the wardrobe door open. There was only one thing inside, and that was his old uniform.

When he'd left Gotham, Bruce had given him a lighter coloured uniform to wear, seeing as Jump wasn't as harsh as Gotham and he could afford to stand out a bit without having to worry about getting shot in the head, and he was working during the day as well.

Throwing a glance at the alarm clock by the bed, Sparrows' eyes widened. It was getting later in the morning. If he didn't hurry up, the others would wake up and he would never be allowed to leave. They just didn't understand.

He almost ripped his clothes in his hurry to get out of what he was wearing and into his old uniform in time. When he glanced in the mirror again, he was pleased to see that he looked more like himself than he had; wearing dark colours that made his face seem even paler, and his hair didn't look as out of place. Quickly messing up his raven hair so it flopped into his eyes, he grabbed his bag and shoved the window open. Then, with one last glance at the room that he would never call 'his', he jumped.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Cyborg and Beast Boy sleepily walked to Sparrows' room, where Starfire had been pounding on the door for the last five minutes, asking him to open the door.

"Friend Sparrow, will you please open this door! I am worried that you were not awake before the rest of us!"

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg, confused,

"He isn't up yet? He's always up first."

As Starfire was about to bang her fists on the door again, a dark shadow surrounded them and turned her away from the bedroom.

"What are you doing? We must see what is wrong with our friend! We mus-"

Raven cut her off before she could get any further.

"Starfire, I don't think he's in there."

They all stared at her, their brains freezing at her words. With an annoyed sigh, Raven waved her hand at the now black door to open it. That got them moving.

"What are you doing? No one is ever-"

"Are you crazy? Sparrow never-"

Starfire however had moved inside the now open door and stared in wonder.

"Friends."

"Star, what's th- Oh."

Sparrows' room. The walls were dark grey, and a bare desk sat on the left wall. On the right, a messy single bed sat. What really caught the remaining Titans' attention was the open window, letting the cold early morning air inside the empty room.

A gasp escaped Starfire as she shot over to the bed and picked something up off it. As she turned, Ravens' eyes narrowed. In her hands, Sparrows' uniform hung, one of the sleeves torn.

"So he's walking around without any clothes on?"

Raven glared at an extremely confused Beast Boy, while Cyborg just hit him up the back of his head.

"OW! What wa-"

"No you idiot! It means he was wearing something else when he left," and glancing at Starfire he added, "Maybe Slade's back."

"No."

All three glanced at Raven. The Dark Titan had moved over to the window, and was now staring out into the waking city.

"There was no one in the room but Sparrow last night. He wasn't angry when he left, just extremely sad. Something big happened to him," she whispered turning to the paling Titans.

"We must find him! We must go to the city and look for him!"

"No Star. If he wanted us to find him, he wouldn't have left in the middle of the night when we were all sleeping." He walked over to stand beside Raven and watched as the city woke, not yet realising what had happened. "We'll just have to wait for him to come back on his own."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I didn't know how to upload the next chapter, so thanks to 8 and The Cocky Undead for their help. I know you're wondering about the name change. I called him Sparrow because it works in with the story better. Well, I think it does. Anyway, Sparrow is NOT the OC in this story, in case you were wondering. The OC is my version of Damian. The last chapter was set on the 2nd of May 2008.**

_'Comm-link'_

"Speaking"

_"News/Radoio/other things like that"_

* * *

_May 2__nd__ 2013. Jump City. Titans Tower. 5 years later._

To the City, it was another successful day of crime-fighting. To the Teen Titans, it was yet another unsuccessful day looking for their lost leader; Sparrow. The young teen had been missing for 5 years with no sign of him anywhere. It was almost like he had never really existed, just vanishing into thin air. They thought they had been close a few times, but then anything they had just disappeared. It frustrated them, and all of them were going downhill.

Beast Boy didn't joke as much as he used to.

Starfire didn't smile and (try to) bake like she used to.

Raven was even more reclusive than she was before.

But Cyborg had the hardest job.

He was trying, and in his mind, failing to lead the Teen Titans in Sparrows' absence. They had needed someone to step up and keep them together. But none of them had realised just how hard it was being leader.

Cyborg hardly had any spare time anymore. He was always busy, his temper was getting more and more likely to snap these days, and he was getting really run down.

Sparrows' disappearance had taken its' toll on everyone.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, the Titans' heads all jerked around as Beast Boy came running over from the T.V yelling

"Dude's! You've got to come see this!"

Nervously following the green teen over to the couch, they all watched as he turned the volume up on the Gotham City channel he had been watching.

"BB, what's-"

But the images on the screen shut Cyborg up pretty fast.

It was a very grainy photo of what looked like a young boy, early teens, with messy dark hair. They couldn't see him properly because he was standing in the shadows of what looked like an alleyway. He looked like…Sparrow.

"_Reports have been coming in that one of Gothams' Birds has been severely injured. Late at night they responded to The Signal and were trying to stop a group of Two-Face's men from continuing working happened a few nights ago, and neither Bird has been seen since the incident."_

The Titans stared, faces pale. If that was who they thought it was…5 years and all they hear is that he's been injured. Typical.

* * *

_1 week later_

'_So, what are we going to do if we find the guys?'_

"We teach them not to mess with a Titan," was Cyborg's tense reply.

Currently, the four Titans were heading for Gotham City's harbour. Raven had managed to catch one of Two-Faces' workers and 'convince' him to talk. Now they were heading for Pier 41.

As they arrived, Starfire carried Cyborg while Raven and Beast Boy flew, up to an opening in the roof. Once inside, they crawled along to the edge of the piece of wood they were crouched on. Peering down, they could see what looked like Drug Runners sorting out their lot.

The Titans glanced around as someone crashed through the doors.

"What the hell is going on here?"

One of the runners turns to him.

"We brought in the lot, just li-"

"That's not what I'm talking 'bout! The Boss will have your heads for this! Are you all crazy?! Killing the Bird was insane! You know HE will come after you lot now! No one messes with the baby Bird and gets away with it!"

Darkness filled the building as the lights died.

"Crap! Now look what you've done, you idiots! The big one's come for you!"

The Titans glanced in each others' general direction. Whoever they were talking about sounded like they were making them pee their pants.

Gunshots rang out as the gang members tried to appear calm.

"Come out, Bird-boy! We know you're there! You can't hide!"

"Yeah, we gonna shoot you, just like I shot the little one!"

In hindsight, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

In the dim light, the Titans could see a dark figure dropped down from the rafters, landing on one of the Runners. Jumping off, the persons' hands hit the ground and they rolled, leaping up into the air as the other Runners started to shoot at the figure. The person grabbed another of the Runners shoulders while in a handstand and spun him round violently. He crashed into another and both crashed into their lot, knocking it onto their heads as it hit the ground. Meanwhile, the figure had backed the Drug Runner who had admitted to shooting the Bird.

"Do you know what us Bats do to those who hurt one of our own?"

The figures voice sounded young, but the threat running through it was making the Runner look like he was peeing his pants.

"I-it w-wasn't me! I-it was h-him!"

He pointed to one of the already downed men behind the dark figure, but that only seemed to make the fighter angrier.

"No, it was you. I _saw_ you that night," as the male leaned forward police sirens split through the air. "You're just lucky the Commissioner put in a good word for you."

He seemed to be turning away, which made the Drug Runner laugh at his good luck, only for the figure to turn sharply and punch him so hard in the face that his head bounced off of the concrete wall with a crack that made the Titans wince.

The cops chose then to burst in the door, only to find the unconscious Runners.

"What the-"

One of the cops looked up towards the ceiling where the young male sat quietly.

"Get this mess cleaned up and have that man charged with the attempted murder of a child."

"What about you, sir?"

"There's someone I need to talk to."

* * *

The Titans watched as the Commissioner walked out the back door of the warehouse. He walked right up to the edge of the pier.

"Did you have to give him brain damage?"

The dark figure from the abandoned building slipped out of the shadows to lean up against the power pole.

"Well, he might have developed Sciophobia, but other than that he'll be fine. Mostly."

The man sighed.

"You know you didn't have to do-"

"Yes, I did. He's my little brother. You know what used to happen if one of us got hurt when HE was around. This isn't half as bad. At least they didn't end up in body casts."

The Commissioner sighed again and ran his hand through his hair as he turned to face the male.

"That's not the point. Neither of you should be doing this," he waved his hand at the warehouse, "anyway!"

The younger male was silent.

"It's practically child endangerment. All the cops in Gotham could get sentenced if anyone really wanted to look into it."

The figure laughed softly but with little humour.

"How many children are there in Gotham, Commissioner?"

The man looked taken aback at the change of subject, but wary of the question.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because every time one of them walks out the front door, that could be classed as child endangerment. With all the crooks running around Gotham, I'm not sure it's us you should be worried about, Gordon."

Gordon shook his head.

"But those other children don't run out into the line of fire every night. They don't risk their necks every time they want to go out side."

"But that's because they aren't trained."

The Commissioner looked horrified.

"So you're saying that we should be training _kids_ to do an adults job?"

"No. I'm saying; worry about those who don't know what their doing. We can take care of ourselves."

"What about your brother? He's what, not even a teenager yet, is he?"

The figure shook his head.

"And you think it's ok to let him-"

"He was trained a long time before he started, Commissioner. Not just anyone is up for this, you know that. He chose this, and so did I."

"I know," Gordon sighed, "It's just, I don't like to think of the two of you running around on your own."

"I know you do. But don't. We look out for each other. What happened the other night is something that doesn't happen often. We do our thing and you do yours. Fair?"

It was obvious that the Commissioner was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"And Gordon."

The Commissioner glanced back at the figure uncertainly.

"If I didn't let him come out with me, he would have gone out on his own. It's safer if I let him come with me. At least he isn't dead yet."

"I guess. Just," he added as he slipped back into the warehouse, "be careful Nightwing."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, i just did that. I changed his name AGAIN. Sorry, 'bout that, but you'll find out why, probably in the next chapter. You also might be meeting my OC in the next chapter aswell. Next chapter probably won't take as long to put up. Might be this weekend, might be next week. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: for those who don't know, Sciophobia is a fear of shadows. I thought it was fitting. Also, the-person-with-many-name-changes shall be properly revealed. Next chapter should be up either tonight or in a few days.  
**

_'Comm.'_

"Speaking"

* * *

The Titans sat on the roof, thinking over what they had just heard. If kids were getting desperate enough to run around fighting crime at night, it wasn't somewhere they should be found. It was too dangerous.

"I know you're there."

All of them jumped at the figures voice, but none more than Beast Boy.

* * *

_Nightwing POV_

I had to laugh when whoever it was fell. I mean, really. Who would be dumb enough to-

My eyes widen.

Beast Boy. No. He can't be here. He's supposed to be back in Jump City, with the others. He can't, they can't-

My eyes follow them down, and from the uncomfortable way they're looking at the ground, they know I'm upset. I can't believe they're here.

Starfire glances up and opens her mouth to speak, when Raven elbows her in the ribs with a glare. Man, I never realised how not-scary her glare was. Great, I've been in Gotham too long. Now Raven isn't scary. Next thing you know, the world's gonna end.

"S'cuse me."

I turn my attention to Cyborg. He looks nervous. Good. I hope they leave soon. I need to get back home and see-

"We were wondering if you could let us talk to the other Bird."

What?

I have to stare. Why would they want to talk to-

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Crap, now Raven's pissed. Damn. Ummmm.

"Gonna have to be a no. Sorry."

I know I don't sound sorry, and I hope they take the hint.

"Oh, come on dude! Didn't he tell you about the awesome Teen Titans?"

And that was when I cracked up laughing.

* * *

I don't know how long it's been, but all I know is that I'm still laughing and the so-called "Awesome Teen Titans" are still staring at me with their mouths hanging open. It only makes me laugh even more. Finally managing to calm down, I try and get my dignity (that I never had to begin with) back.

"I'm sorry," again, I don't sound sorry, "but you guys look absolutely ridiculous. It's like you've never seen someone laugh before."

If it wasn't their expressions, it was definitely their uniforms. I can't believe I wore something similar once. I officially feel mentally scarred.

"Look, no offence," I couldn't care less if this offends them, "but you really need to leave. This city isn't safe, and you're all easy targets."

"We need to see our friend."

Man Cyborg's gotten stubborn.

"I don't have time to babysit."

Ouch, that was harsh even for me. But honestly, I need to get home. He's gonna start to worry, and then he might come out looking and he could-

"Bird-Man, I do not care who you are or whether you have time for us or not! We must see our friend! You will take us to him!"

The other Titans are nodding. I open my mouth to say something that will _probably_ make someone cry, when I realise what they said.

"Wait- friend?"

They're staring at me weirdly now, but all I can think is that he's never met the Titans. He's only ever heard about them on the T.V, and even then he turns it off if they ever come up, because neither of us likes to talk about them. We just want to forget.

"Yeah," Cyborg said, drawing his words out, "we want to see our friend. You got it now?"

Ok, patronizing the guy who can and right now wants to, kick your butt has never been, and never will be a smart thing to do.

"My brother's never met you before."

Wonderful. _Now_ they shut up. I swear the world hates me. First I'm late home, now I'm stuck talking to these idiots. Wow, did I just call them idiots? That was rude. Annoying, yes. Idiots is what-

Beast Boy's rasping voice interrupts my thoughts.

"What do you mean he's never met us before? He's our leader! You can't just forget-"

By then, I've stopped listening. Their leader. After all these years, they're still looking for their leader. I thought they would have given up by now. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why can't they just leave-

'_Nightwing!? Are you there!?'_

Oh no.

I reach up and turn my Comm. on.

'Bro?'

'_Oh, God, Wing. I thought, __I thought,'_

I can hear him starting to hyperventilate on the other end of the Comm. Crap. I should've just ignored them, just gone home-

'Bro, calm down, I'm fine,' (pissed off ) 'just take a deep breath.'

The Titans are looking at me funny, but I couldn't care less. My brother's having a panic attack and I'm too far away to be of any real help. They could get murdered right now and I probably wouldn't care.

And from the way Raven's eyes just narrowed she _might_ have caught that last one. Oh well.

My brother's small voice interrupts my thoughts.

'_Wing, you said you would be back before I'd have to go to bed.'_

Sighing, I run my hand through my already messy hair. It flopps down towards my eyes. Just like it did that night.

'I know, I got distracted with something. I'm coming back to the Nest now, 'K ? Just hang on a bit, Little Wing.'

'_Be careful.'_

His whispered words were almost lost as the Titans started questioning me. Only Raven seemed to be able to tell that I was now, officially, pissed off with them.

I glared at the Titans, making them shut up. I swear the world hates me sometimes, because Starfire chose then to tick me off even more.

"Does he wish to speak with us? Does he-"

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't even know you're in Gotham."

"Dude, why didn't you tell him?"

I don't know why Cyborg's upset. If their 'leader' came back he would have to step down. Unless he doesn't really want to be leader…

"Look, I know you've missed your leader and all, but my brother isn't the guy you're looking for."

If I had a dollar for every time I'd heard someone say that…

"Maybe we should ask him ourselves, then."

"Yeah," One of them mumbled, "seeing as you're being unhelpful."

Beast Boy really should learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Look," I snapped, "just go home. You're not wanted here, and I really don't have time for you!"

Something flashed in Ravens' eyes, which widened as I finished speaking. I could feel my own eyes widen. Oh no, please tell me she hadn't guessed…

Turning around, I went to slip away, when her hand caught my arm. I would have shrugged it off, but that might have given me away. I really didn't need more questions tonight.

"What?" I hissed at her.

It flickered in her sad eyes again. She knows. Oh, hell.

"Sparrow."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Sparrow is Nightwing. So now you know who the brother is. I know he seemed OOC, but I'm basing him on the Damian in Batman: Battle for the Cowl. Good story that one. Hope you enjoy and please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry! I had so much school work, and I wasn't allowed on here til I finished. I am currently working on the next chapter. I was going to continue this chapter, but I thought this would be a good place to stop it, while I still have inspiration. I will update my other story very soon as well, so don't give up on me! On with the story!**

_'Comm.'_

"Speaking"

_"News/Radio/other things like that" _

* * *

_Nightwing POV_

Everything's silent. They're all staring at me. I can tell all the things I just said to them are running through their minds, making them wonder why I would have said all those things.

I feel numb. They weren't supposed to find out. They were never supposed to come near Gotham City, near me or my brother. The same brother who just had a panic attack. He never has panic attacks…

Raven steps back as my anger bubbles to the surface. Right now, I hate them. I want them to just;

"Leave."

Cyborg is the first to speak.

"What? Man, we just got you-"

I know what he's going to say, and I don't want to hear it.

"No, you haven't. Just," my voice drops to a whisper as I turn away. "Get out of the city."

Starfire (obviously) takes this the wrong way.

"No! We will not leave, Friend Sparrow! We have only just found you!"

I turn to say something that will _probably_ upset them, when they all gasp. What's up with them?

"Your face…" Starfire whispers, reaching out towards me.

Jerking away from them, I turn away again. I forgot about my face, and the fact that I was, until just now, still hidden in the shadows.

The night my brother got shot, Two-Faces' men thought it would be funny if they beat the crap out of me. And then they decided to strangle me. I'm just lucky they didn't kill me. Possum reflex and all, they thought I actually was dead. It meant I could leave without them knowing, and get my brother out while he was still alive. The bruises stand out way to much though, so I haven't been out in public. Much.

"Was it Slade?"

God they're living in the wrong century.

"Leave me alone," I snap, just wanting to go home.

I turn away to leave, when I hear Raven asking,

"So…are we going home?"

That makes my blood run cold.

* * *

I whirled around, making the Titans jump, (ha, Jump, get it? Jump City? No? Ok) and I practically yelled;

"No!"

Cyborg, looking nervous again asked,

"Why not? You said you wanted us to leave, so…"

I sighed.

"Not tonight. It's too dangerous. You're gonna have to…stay with me tonight. Come on."

I added with a sigh, turning to leave.

* * *

We were heading back to the Nest, when Starfire floated up beside me.

"Friend Sparrow, do you not wish to-"

"It's Nightwing."

"What?"

I turned around and glared at Cyborg who, like the other Titans, looked completely lost about what I'd just said.

"I said, it's Nightwing."

"What's a what-wing?"

That right there is one of the things I haven't missed.

"My name. Not Sparrow. Nightwing. Got it?"

Without waiting for an answer, I turned and started walking away, muttering about how the world's going to hell.

"We can hear you."

Raven always was pretty good at just saying what everyone else is thinking.

"Really? How horrible of me," I gasped, spinning around to face her. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Oh sarcasm, how I have missed you.

The glare I was getting made me want to laugh. No wonder her Father was disappointed in her, her glare couldn't scare my thirteen year old brother!

* * *

They were whispering about what could be wrong with me. Obviously, they didn't get the fact that if they can hear me, I can more than likely hear them. Makes me want to stay here in Gotham with the relative sanity even more.

"I can hear you, ya know."

Silence. Great.

"So, umm, Nightwing, umm, what-what's your brother like?"

Seriously? When things get awkward you turn the conversation to my brother? Oh, well at least we're almost back.

"Guess you'll find out, won't you?"

I can tell they're all nervous. Probably expecting a complete psycho from the way I've been acting.

* * *

As we walked into the Nest, the Titans looked around in awe. Raven looks impressed. Probably because it's dark and creepy in here. Just the way us night-birds like it.

I could feel someone other than the Titans watching me. I really wanted to look behind me but I knew he wouldn't be there.

"I know you're there, bro."

I glanced off to the side as a small figure slipped out of the shadows, completely freaking the Titans out. I feel so proud.

Giving the Titans a glare, he slunk over to stand beside me. He was standing a little closer than normal, but it was probably from the nightmare he just had. At least he isn't acting to different.

"Well, I s'pose introductions are in order."

The Titans nodded, still wary, while my little brother just snorted.

"Work that out yourself, Gr-Nightwing?"

I gave him a glare. He knows not to use names around people who don't know. At least he corrected himself. Raven looks a bit suspicious though.

"Well, these are the Awesome Teen Titans."

They all glared at me. Really? They should be blaming Beast Boy, coz he's the one who said it first, not me.

I couldn't help but add proudly.

"Awesome Teen Titans, this is my little brother."

They stared at him, but I wasn't finished.

"Robin."

* * *

**A/N: Still sorry. I will try to update more often from now on. Thanks to all those who are reading this story, and my other one.  
****Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter. Wow. Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so don't kill me yet! My other story will be updated soon, I just don't have much inspiration for it at the moment.**

_'Comm.'_

"Speaking"

_"News/Radio/other things like that" _

_Flashbacks_

* * *

_Nightwings' POV_

I think Rob's getting annoyed. He doesn't like being stared at.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? It's way past your bedtime, bro."

He glanced up and smirked at me.

"What's a bedtime? I don't sleep, I run on cookies."

I swatted him on the arm with a grin. His smirk turned into a real smile and he flipped over to the stairs with a cackle that made the Titans shiver. I feel so proud.

"I've got some places down here that you guys can stay in. Hope you're not scared of the dark."

I added, almost an afterthought.

They shivered as I smiled.

* * *

My brother was leaning up against the wall when I walked up to the mansion

"How long are they going to be here for, Grayson?"

Nice to know some things never change.

"Hopefully just tonight, bro. We can kick them out in the morning."

"What do you mean 'hopefully'? This is your house; you can kick them out when you please!"

I sighed.

"I know. I'm just-"

"Too nice for your own good," he interrupted with a mumble.

I gave him a tired smile.

"Get some sleep, Little Bird. You can have a go at them tomorrow."

Grumbling something about incompetent acrobats, he wandered down the hall to his room. As I thought about how screwed the Titans would be tomorrow once he got round to them, I slipped into my own room to get some sleep.

* * *

I woke to someone coming into my room. I lay there, pretending to sleep as they slipped closer. The bed creaked as, to my surprise, my little brother climbed under the covers. I reached over sleepily and pulled his up beside me. He leaned back against my chest as I rested my chin on his dark hair.

"Nightmare?"

"…Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

He was silent for so long, I thought he'd fallen asleep. When he spoke, I wasn't ready for what he said.

"I saw."

When I didn't respond, he explained.

"That night. When they…"

Damn. He saw me get the crap beaten out of me. I thought he was already out then. No wonder he's worried, I could hardly see straight after they were done with me.

"I'm ok."

"You weren't though."

"I am now though, and that's what matters. We both are."

"…Just don't do anything stupid like that again, Grayson."

I nodded as he started to drift off again. I really hope nothing bad happens to me. I don't want to leave him alone.

* * *

When I went down to the Nest the next morning, the Titans were discussing a way to bring up the changes they'd noticed without me noticing. I forgot how stupid their ideas could get.

"I say we-"

"What?"

They all jumped, spinning round to see me standing on the edge of the shadows. I love scaring people. So much fun. Maybe I should get my brother and his friends to prank them for me…

"How much of that di-"

"All of it. You know, if you want to ask someone something, _you should just ask them_."

"So?"

I turned to look at Raven.

"So…what?"

"Why won't you come back to Jump City with us?"

I sighed, running my hand through my messy, dark hair.

"Why can't you just accept that I'm _not going to tell you?_"

While the others looked affronted, I only had my eyes on Raven. She understood the need to keep secrets.

"We can't understand if you won't tell us."

I forgot and hate how smart she can get. But at those words, my thoughts flicked back to when I first me the one person I thought I would never understand.

* * *

_It had been hours since I'd left Jump City. It was still to early for anyone to be up in Gotham, so no one saw me. Well if they did, all they would have seen was a small, dark blur flying past. Nothing important._

_I was glad that there wasn't anything to stop me from getting to where I needed to be. I just didn't need the distractions._

_If I'm honest, I've been homesick for a long time. Longer than I'd like to admit. The thought of going home…_

_I landed easily on the edge of the roof. From where I was crouched, I could see the Wayne mansion. A few of the lights were on, which only made me feel even worse for leaving. God, I've missed this place. That was when I threw myself off of the building._

* * *

_I slipped out of the room I'd changed in and glanced around before wandering down the street. I know I can't just walk home in my uniform. That would be dumb. Bit like walking around with a neon sign above my head saying 'bad guys, please come beat the crap out of me.'_

_I kept my cap pulled down low so no one could see my face as I walked home. I didn't want anyone to recognise me before I even had a chance to get home properly._

* * *

_I had to climb over the front gate. I forgot how to open it from this side. Landing lightly on the gravel, I wandered slowly up the driveway. As much as I love being home, well…it's going to be pretty empty now. _

_As I knock on the door, I can't help but wonder why I hadn't come back sooner. Honestly, I could have just _told_ the Titans I had to leave. Cyborg could have taken over. I'm such an idiot._

_The door is opened by Alfred. He looks so pleased to see me. I don't know why. I should have come back sooner…_

"_Master Richard, it is wonderful to see you again!"_

_I have to smile._

"_It's great to see you too."_

_My eyes flicker around the house as I slip inside._

"_Feels like I haven't been here in ages."_

"_That's because you haven't."_

_But that wasn't Alfred._

_My head jerks round to see a boy leaning against the doorframe. He's young, probably not even in the double-digits yet. But it's the way he's looking at me that's probably the worst thing._

_He hates me._

_I can tell; the look in his eyes. He's blaming me for _everything_, and I'm blaming myself too._

_Alfred gives him a stern look and opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off._

"_I know."_

_He isn't stupid. He knows that I'm not just talking about taking so long to get back. I'm talking about the sleepless nights that I can see coming out under his eyes, the empty feeling I know is in his chest, the want to do something about what happened but not being able to._

_I get that._

_I shift the bag that's hanging off my shoulder and walk over to him. I give him a sad smile as he glares at me._

"_Do I get a name, or do I just have to make one up?"_

_Something flickers in his eyes._

"…_Ben."_

"_Got a last name? Coz I'll make one up if you don't."_

_He pauses. I understand that too. The need to cover up who you are._

"…_Wayne."_

…_that was _not_ what I was expecting._

* * *

A few hours later

"_So…You're telling me that Bruce was his dad, Talia's his mum, and she raised him to be an assassin? Did I miss anything?!"_

"_Well…"_

_Oh no._

"_Seeing as his mother left him here, that made Master Bruce his legal guardian. Because he is…gone and I am not a relative, that means I am not legally able to keep him."_

"_But th-"_

_He gave me a stern look. Apparently he wasn't finished. _

"_However, because he legally adopted you, that means that _you_ are, legally, in charge of Master Benjamin."_

_My mouth dropped open._

"_What?! I can't even look after myself! What makes hi-"_

"_Master Richard, the way I see it is that you have two choices. You can either give him back to his mother, under the terms that you would be an unfit caregiver, or you can keep him here and do your best."_

_That shut me up. Crap. Give the kid back to his mum, or try and look after him. Double crap._

_Alfred stood and walked over to the door. Pausing, he turned back to me._

"_I suggest you go and get ready for the funeral. No doubt Child Services will be there."_

"_Why?"_

"_To take him into their care if you decide that you are going to give him back to his mother. If you choose to keep him, you will need to explain to them. But might I remind you that you are only 13. They will be very hard to persuade that you would be an adequate caregiver, should you choose to keep him here."_

_I couldn't help but give him a cheeky smile._

"_Isn't that what you're here for?"_

_He gave me an amused smile._

"_No doubt, Master Richard."_

* * *

_I was doing up my tie when Ben and Cassandra walked in. I turned to smile at her. She looked really pretty in her dress. It sat just above her knees and the sleeves went right down to her hands. Not that I liked her that way, or would ever tell her that she looked pretty. I'd rather not die._

_I was surprised, but not unhappy, to hear that she had been legally adopted by Bruce not long after I'd left. I'm glad she was. She needed a proper home._

_That was when I noticed Bens' tie wasn't done up._

"_Need some help?"_

"_No."_

_He glared at me as Cass sighed. I guess this happened a lot. Trying to hide my smile, I crouched down and tied it up for him._

"_Come on, we're going to be late."_

* * *

_I hate funerals. The first one I ever went to was my parents' one. And now another of my parent-figures is dead. But this time, he wasn't just mine._

_I was standing next to Cassandra. She had been saved from her parents by Bruce, so she would be feeling like me. I knew she would handle this similar to me; closing off and avoiding the world. Just like Bruce would hate, but kids take on attributes of their parents so I guess it would be expected. But I'm not as worried about Cass as I am about Ben._

_He's standing off on his own and I hate that no one is trying to comfort him. I mean sure, he glares at anyone who goes anywhere near him, but it's not them he's mad at. I did that too, after my parents died. It's the world in general he's angry at. According to Cass, he barely knew his dad for a few months before he was killed. At least I knew mine well, all he has is fairy tales and memories that are far and few in-between. It's cruel that I knew his father better than he ever will, and I'm adopted. No wonder he hates me…_

_This is awkward. Cassandra is staring at me staring at Ben staring at the ground._

"_Go talk to him."_

_I drag my eyes away from him to her._

"_He won't listen."_

"_Then make him."_

_I finally meet her eyes, and I don't see my little 'sister' anymore. I can only see the understanding in her eyes that makes her look so much older than she really is._

"_Bruce once told me that you locked yourself away for days on end. And I quote the Justice League, 'don't let him end up like you.' Don't let him lock himself away, or he'll end up like his father."_

"_I want to talk to him Cassie, I really do, but he won't even look at me. It's like talking to a door."_

"_You talked to me."_

"_You listened."_

"_You won't know unless you try. I once thought of him as a broken boy, but that wasn't true. Don't try to fix him like his father did, you will only push him away. Find out what is wrong and fix _that_." she turned to walk over to Wally and Roy. _

_They had pulled themselves off of Titans' duties to come to the funeral as well, without telling anyone where they were going. I was pleased to see them, but from the sound of it they aren't sure whether they're going back to the Titans. Wally's planning on going back to Central for a while and spend time with his family, while Roy said something about a Cadmus facility that he was planning on having a look at, before heading over to Star City for a visit. At least they have family to visit._

_I glanced back at the lonely boy, who seemed to be trying to leave without anyone noticing._

* * *

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Away from you."_

_This was going to be harder than I thought._

"_Ha, you're being followed."_

_He scowled at me as I grinned at him._

"_I didn't think _you_ would be smiling."_

_My smile faded._

"_What?"_

"_Don't act dumb. You knew him better than I did! I barely knew him for half a year! You don't even get it!" He screamed._

"_I do."_

"_What?"_

"_Get it. Cassie does too. We both lost our parents and Bruce saved us. My parents are buried here, you know. I…visit them sometimes. Well, I used to."_

_I turned away, expecting him to just leave. God, Child Services is going to have a field day._

"_What changed?"_

_He's so quiet, almost like he thinks he'll piss me off if he talks any louder._

"…_Bruce wanted me to find some people to watch over Jump City. I left and…never came back."_

"_Why not?"_

_My anger bubbled to the surface. He was judging me, just like everyone else._

"_I just didn't, ok!"_

_His eyes widened and I could see him pulling away, closing up just like his dad did._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_What for."_

_His voice is dead, almost like it isn't a question._

"_For yelling. You were just asking, and…I don't really know. I guess I just liked not being anyone's sidek-"_

_My mouth snapped shut. Damn it!_

"_I already know. Father was Batman, you're Sparrow and Cain is Black Bat. I knew before I arrived."_

_Shaking out of my shock, I was worried about who else knew._

"_Who told you? Unless you figured it out yourself, coz I c-"_

"_You talk a lot."_

"…"

"_My…mother."_

_Well that was a dumb question. Of course she told him before she dumped him here._

* * *

"_Can we go? I don't want to be here."_

_I didn't really hear him, because I was to busy staring at the only other people here beside us, Cassandra, Wally and Roy. Child Services. They were walking over towards us._

_Ben slipped up beside me._

"_Grayson? Who are they?"_

"_Umm, no one important. Can you go, umm…"_

_I want to get him away, before they say something that will upset him. Course, now he isn't happy._

"_Who ar-"_

"_Mr. Grayson, I presume?"_

_I spun around to stare at the stern woman in front of me. Man, it's like they go round and look for the creepy people to work with children on purpose._

"_Yes...can I help you?"_

_I know I can, I just don't like it when they make me feel like I've said something wrong._

…_I also don't like the way they're looking at Ben. Like he's some stupid little boy who's going to cry. Idiots._

"_Maybe we should take this conversation…elsewhere, if there will be…distractions."_

_Distractions?! What is wrong with these people?! He's a ten year old boy who just lost his father!_

"_What conversation?"_

_Ben's worried now. I guess he should be. They obviously have something important to talk to me about that no ones including him in._

"_Just give me a minute, would you?"_

_Ignoring the disapproving looks I was getting, I lead Ben over to where Cass, Wally and Roy were standing._

* * *

**A/N: It was starting to get really long, so I cut it off. Like I said, I'm not sure when the next one will be up. Hope you enjoyed it!  
Please R&R!**


End file.
